The Adventure Begins
by RayWolf16
Summary: Two humans, two different stories, both on different sides of an age old war. One thing they have in common, they have powers that very few humans are able to posses. Wheeljack/Oc (Partners) Knock Out/Oc (Father-daughter relationship)
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT? ANOTHER STORY? I know I know, I can't help it. Seems like its been FOREVER since I late posted a new story, been busy trying to make a life for myself. So, enjoy!**

* * *

_Hi, my name is Rachel Smith, but you can just call me Ray. My story begins with a chance encounter with the 'bot that turns my life upside down and change's my destiny. And it all started the day I met said 'bot, Wheeljack. _

It was a cloudy day in my home town of Gig Harbor, Washington. I was riding the bus home, grumbling over the fact that I was 19 years old and I still didn't have my driver's license, when I glanced out the window to see this nice looking white car with red and green stripes on the side and hood drive in the opposite direction of my bus. Usually when I see a nice car like that I'd admire it for a second and then focus on something completely different. But, something compelled me to pull the string to stop the bus. The bus stopped next to the same turn that I saw the car make, making it easier to track the car down, and got off the bus. But, unfortunately, that turn lead downhill which lead to a steep incline.

The car then made a turn at the park. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the fact that my asthma was starting to act up. For some reason I had to catch up to that car and check it out. I turned into the parking lot of the park and saw nothing. There wasn't a single car in the parking lot, I swore that I saw the car turn there. As I turn to leave, I hear an odd sound not far away from where I was. That made me turn around and walk through the small field of grass and towards the river. I look to the right and catch a glimpse of something shiny go through the trees.

Curiosity now peeked, I run through the woods and stay as close to the river as I possibly can trying to find whatever it was that I saw. As I reached a nearby clearing, I see something that I was not expecting to see. It was a giant robot, and it was walking around with some sort of device in its "_hands_" that was continuously beeping. I seriously thought that my heart stopped in my chest I was so scared. I mean, I didn't know what the heck this thing was or what it would if it saw me. But, for some odd reason, I couldn't find it in myself to run away. It was like my curiosity got the better of me. As I continued to stare at it, I heard a familiar deafening sound above my head. I look up to see a jet circling above my head. Next thing I know, the jet turns a robot and nearly lands on top of me. Luckily I got out of the way in time. After my near death scare, I look at the robot and it's similar to the other one only slimmer with more grey colors and it had high-heels on its feet. The white one with red and green stripes looked at it in disgust.

"Starscream, what are **you** doing here?" the robot asked the jet-like one, Starscream.

"Why the reason you are, because of the strong Energon readings." Starscream said.

"You say that as if I actually care." The other 'bot said as it pulled out two katana-like swords, "Don't forget, I still remember that time you held me captive."

Starscream didn't budge, "You still hold a grudge ag—" Starscream was unable to finish his sentence, for he had narrowly dodged the other 'bot's blade, "Starting to lose your touch Wheeljack?"

The other 'bot, Wheeljack, didn't take the insult lightly. For he then punched Starscream in the gut, _er_ stomach area, throwing him right into the tree I had been hiding behind. This caused me to step out into the open so I wouldn't get smashed by the tree as in smashed from Starscream's fall. This then left me to stare at Wheeljack who was now shocked to see me. I froze, not knowing what to do. Then I noticed Starscream getting up, so I ran towards Wheeljack figuring it would probably be safer near him. As Starscream got up, he noticed me standing closely to Wheeljack and smirked.

"I see you've gotten yourself a pet." Starscream said smugly.

"Hey! I'm nobodies **PET**!" I say breaking my silent streak.

"She's not with me." Wheeljack said.

"Is that so? Then," he pointed his missile at me, "you wouldn't mind if I exterminate this little vermin?"

At that moment, I thought my knees would give out I was so scared. The moment I thought he would fire at me, Wheeljack slashed his arm away nearly severing the robot's hand. He then continuously punched and slashed at Starscream before he finally turned back into a jet and flew off. Wheeljack then put away his blades and looked at me. I stared at him in shock as he walked towards me.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, "Y-Yeah, alittle shaken up, but I'll live….My name's Ray by the way."

"Wheeljack."

"I know. I heard the other 'bot call you that." I give him a gentle smile.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Wheeljack asked me.

I paused, what the heck_ was_ I doing here. It took me a second to gather my thoughts when it came back to me, "Well, I was looking for this white car with red and green stripes when a noise caught my attention and found you walking around. After that, that transforming jet you called _'Starscream'_ nearly landed on me. **TWICE! **And I think you know the rest"

"I see, so you just happened to be walking by when you saw this car?"

"No, I was riding the bus when— **OH CRAP**! I gotta get home, but I don't have enough money for another bus ride!" I then begin to panic.

"I can take you home" he tells me.

I look at him oddly, "No offence, but a giant robot walking around town will cause quite abit of panic."

"Who said anything about walking?" Wheeljack said as he transformed into the car I saw earlier.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" I said in shock, "NO WONDER I COULDN'T FIND YOU IN THE PARKING LOT!"

The passenger side door then opened, signaling me to come in. I stare at the door. I knew that once I got in, my life would never be the same. I figured it was worth it, I mean, what could possibly go wrong and got into the car.

* * *

The drive to my house wasn't as pleasant as it could have been. Well, I guess that's what you get when you mix my poor direction giving and Wheeljack's distaste for four way stops and round abouts. But, we eventually arrived at my Dad's house. We parked afew feet away from the driveway, so my Dad and Step-Mom wouldn't get suspicious. I then look at the steering wheel, leaning in a way that causes my short brown hair to cover my brown eyes.

"So, is this the part where you tell me to keep quiet and pretend that this never happened and that we'll never see each other again?" I say sad at the fact I may never see Wheeljack again.

"Well, I still need someone to teach me about the customs of this planet and a local that knows this area well." Wheeljack tells me.

"'_This planet'_?" I said curiously, "You mean you're not man-made?"

"I'll explain more tomorrow when I pick you up." He says.

"So, we'll see each other again?" I say sounding hopeful.

"Yep, I saved you so now I'm responsible for you." Wheeljack said.

"Alright, well, I better get inside. Don't want Rose and Dad to worry." I say as I get out, "I'll see you tomorrow Wheeljack!"

"See ya tomorrow Ray." Wheeljack said as I shut the door to the car.

As I reach my front door, I turn to see Wheeljack drive off. I smile as I open the door to my house and greeted my parents.

_**To be continued….. **_

* * *

**So, what do you all think? I know I shoulda made this chapter longer but, for some reason, I just can't. I'll try my best to make them longer but no promises. Also, the character Rachel is sorta my alter ego, so there will be some similarities between us but i'm still still not giving out every single detail about me and my life. just saying.**

**Please read and review!XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter done! Please, do review. I want to know if people like this story or not! Enjoy!**

* * *

Wheeljack had kept his word and picked me up at my house at around 8:00 am. We then headed drove to the parking lot of the park where we had first met at. He then filled me in on the basics on who he was, where he's from, and what he was doing here.

"So, to sum it all up, you're a race of cyber-aliens that came from a planet called _'Cybertron' _where a war broke out between two groups called Autobots and Decepticons. And, while on Cybertron, you were in a program called _'the Wreckers' _who took on missions that no one else would. And you ended up on earth when looking for your fellow Wreckers when your home planet was destroyed do to the war. And you ended up finding your friend Bulkhead and decided to check this place out. Along the way, you found that Washington has the most energon fields, which is your source of life, which is very limited on our planet. And you hope to find them before Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, does. Sound about right?" I say looking at the steering wheel.

"You catch on quickly." Wheeljack said.

"I try." I said.

"Well, you think you'll be able to handle it?" he asks me.

I stare at the steering wheel blankly, "Handle what?"

"The stress, secrets, and danger that will come along with being my partner." Wheeljack explained.

"Well, how stressful can it be? And, as for secrets, I've kept many secrets from people. Also, who's going to believe me if I tell them that I'm helping out a robot alien that transforms into a super cool car! Danger, as long as I'm a good distance away from it, I'm good." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Alright, you and I are now officially a team. Now let's check out that energon field."

Before I could even comprehend what had happened next, Wheeljack switched from vehicle mode to robot mode while I was still sitting in the passenger seat! I don't remember most of what had happened, due to the shock of the whole ordeal, but I do remember feeling very squished and dizzy. Then, I somehow ended up sitting on his hand. I then looked at him with the most hated glare I could muster.

"Don't **ever **do that when I'm in the passenger seat **ever **again!" I yelled.

"Was it really **that **bad?" Wheeljack said, because transforming never bothers him.

"Worse! It's like being stuffed into a dryer!" I told him.

He then stares at me, "What's a dryer?"

I was almost stunned by the question but then I remembered, "Right, alien robot. Well it's were humans put their wet clothes," I then tugged on my black T-shirt, light blue shorts, and grey with purple and teal diamond design socks, "so that they can dry."

"Hmm, interesting." He said as he puts me on his shoulder as we then head for the woods, "So, how long have you lived here?"

"Why the sudden change of subject?" I ask.

"I've told you everything about me, I figure I should know about you."

"Fair enough. I guess you could say I've lived here most, if not all, of my life…Should I keep going?" I say.

"If you want." He said taking out the same device I saw last time.

"Well, I'm 19 years old, graduated high school in 2012, like anime and manga, have ADHD, and—"

"Shhhh!" Wheeljack said as he suddenly stopped walking.

"What, did I say too much?" I asked him.

"No, we got company." He said pointing ahead.

I look ahead to see four purple robots holding devices similar to Wheeljacks walking around. "What are those?" I said as quietly as I could.

"Decepticons, looks like they're looking for the energon fields as well." Wheeljack told me.

"What do we do?" I say as I start to worry alittle.

"Don't worry, I can take 'em." He said as he held his hand towards me. I then move from his shoulder to his hand and he then lowers me down towards the ground. I jump off his hand and hide behind a tree **(talk about déjà vu)**.

Once I'm out of harm's way, he turns his hand into a blaster and runs straight at the 'Cons. But, unbenounced to either of us, those four 'Cons weren't alone. Next thing I know, Wheeljack is knocked down by a big bulky blue 'Con. I was so focused on Wheeljack fighting off the blue 'bot that I didn't notice one sneak up and kneel down behind me. By the time I realized that there was something behind me, it was too late. He had picked me up by the back of my shirt and looked at me face-to-face. The red 'Con had a very smug look on his face that made my stomach do flip flops.

"Well, well. Look what we got here." He said as I glare at him with hate, 'cuz being held by the back of your shirt hurts a lot more than you think, "Looks like the Autobot got himself a cute little pet."

I blush slightly, not enough for any normal person to notice. But, then again, he was neither normal nor was he technically a person. He was able to see this for his smirk widened slightly, "Don't get complemented much do you?"

I keep quiet. Other than my friends and family, I don't get many complements from random strangers. And getting one from an alien robot that wants to take over my world and eradicate my species isn't exactly the most flattering position to be in. I look away, hoping that he would take the hint. Big mistake on my part.

"What's wrong? Did I offend you?" he said smugly.

I was about to say something when we both heard a loud crash. We both look to see the bulky blue 'bot had been thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. The red 'bot looked stunned, even more so when the tip of Wheeljacks sword was merely centimeters from the 'bot's neck. I tried my best to try and get a good look at Wheeljack. I was only able to get a quick glance and, let me tell you, he looked pissed. I then looked down **(don't ask me why, still trying to figure that out myself) **and instantly regretted it. Turned out I was being held almost 20 feet (or so) in the air and being afraid of heights didn't exactly help. I was about to have a full blown panic attack when I saw what looked like Wheeljack's metal hand hover at least a foot beneath me. That calmed me down abit, the fact that I wouldn't fall to my death tends to make one feel better.

"Let the girl go, Knock Out." Wheeljack said threateningly to the 'Con, Knock Out.

Knock Out didn't argue for he released me and I landed hard on my butt onto Wheeljack's hand. I glare at Knock Out, "Hey, my ass may be big but it still hurts like hell when assholes like you throw me around carelessly!"

I heard Wheeljack roll his eyes **(no seriously, I did!) **at my comment. He the set me down **gently** onto the ground. I step off his hand, he then looks at me sternly. "Hide, this time, in a place where you won't get caught."

Now it was his turn for a glare, "Is there something you want to tell me!?"

He says nothing as he turns his attention back to Knock Out. I take that as a hint and hide by some bushes near the river. I turn around and see that Knock Out seemed to have watched me the entire time. Wheeljack managed to get Knock Out's attention away from me, which I was very thankful for.

"That human is different from others, isn't it?" Knock Out said.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated humans." Wheeljack said pulling out his other sword.

"I do, but there's something interesting about that one. In fact," Knock Out's hand then turned into a spinning saw blade, "when I put you offline I might even keep her for myself!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Wheeljack said as he then attacked Knock Out.

I pretty much zoned out after that. Somehow I had managed to get a Decepticon to take an interest in me. How I managed to do that I do not know but the thought of it made me sick to my stomach. The only thing that kept me from the sore subject was the sudden urge to move. I looked around to find that the four 'Cons that I saw earlier were in pieces and scattered around the forest floor. One thing I learned about Wheeljack that day is that when he says he can take 'em, he can take 'em. I walk through the debris field, careful not to trip over any of the metal scraps, and suddenly found myself in front of the bulky blue 'Con that was still unconscious. Looking at him closely, I notice that his face is red and that he was missing an eye. For some reason, I felt like I had to climb onto his chest to find what I was looking for. So, I climbed onto his chest and, sure enough, all my attention went to the indentation on his chest that was leaking a strange glowing blue substance.

"This must be that energon stuff Wheeljack was telling me about." I say to no one in particular as I stare at the glowing liquid like I'm in a trance.

Then it hits me, why am I so mesmerized by the stuff? I don't get the answer to my question as I heard a groan and felt the 'Con underneath me start to shift.

"Oh, that can't be good." I said as I felt the 'Con grab onto my leg and lift me up into the air, I feel the blood rush to my head as I hang upside down and stare at the blue 'Con. "Ya know, I'm starting to get alittle tired of being man handled by Decepta-**creeps**!"

He glared at me with his one good eye, "You got quite the guts, for a human."

I keep silent, knowing that what I say next could either kill, or seriously hurt, me. But, for some reason, he couldn't have that. So he slightly tightened his grip on my leg. "What's with the silent treatment, human? Got no spark left?"

He squeezes my leg harder, "Ow ow ow! Stop it, I don't have medical insurance to cover me if you break my leg!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He gave me a sadistic smirk, "That's more like it."

Then, something is thrown into the 'Con and he instantly lets go of me and I find myself falling. Before I was able to let out a deafening scream, Wheeljack catches me and switches to vehicle mode and drives off with me sitting in the passenger seat. After driving through the park and onto the road, Wheeljack decided to chew me out.

"Didn't I tell you to hide somewhere you **wouldn't** get caught?!" Wheeljack said sounding really mad, "What in Primus's name where even doing near Breakdown?!"

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I usually **never** do something like that!" I said.

"What do you mean?" he said starting to calm down alittle.

"I felt this sudden urge to go toward that 'bot, Breakdown. All my attention then went entirely to the dent in his chest or, more specifically, to the energon leaking from it." I explained.

He took a second to process what I had said before he finally spoke, "Are you saying that you sensed the energon leaking from Breakdown's injuries?"

"Well, it sounds crazy when you put it that way, but, yeah."

"Hmm, so the stories are true." Wheeljack said aloud.

"What are you talking about? What stories?" I said growing confused.

"On my planet, there were stories that our ancient ancestors had run into some humans that had an extraordinary ability. They were able to sense and locate energon. They called them _Human Energon Harvesters_." Wheeljack told me.

"How can you be so sure that I am one? Are there ways to tell?" I ask.

"Don't know, they were just stories that were told on my planet. I didn't even believe them till you told me that you **sensed** the energon leaking from Breakdown's injuries." He said.

I stare blankly at the steering wheel, "You really think I might be one of these 'Energon Harvesters'?"

"Hard to say, but, the fact that you **could** be one makes you much more valuable to the Autobots." Wheeljack said as he pulled into the Purdy Park and Ride and backed into a parking spot.

"Great, now I'm just gonna be viewed as a tool." I say crossing my arms and leaning back into my seat.

"To the Decepticons, you could be seen as a tool. But, to me and to the Autobots, you're more than that." He said attempting to comfort me.

"But, what if they find out about this and come after me or my family?"

"All the more reason for me to stay with you. And Ray," his tone turns serious, "you know what I told you last time? How I said you were my responsibility? Well, now you've become more than that to me. You're one of the few people on this planet I can actually stand being around. And I swear I will do anything to protect you and your family."

I continue to stare at the steering wheel as I raise an eyebrow, "You've known me for less than a day. Why do you care about me so much?"

It took him about a minute to give me a proper answer, "Honestly Ray, I don't know why. Let's just say that you sparked my interest."

I smile and gently placed my hand on his dashboard, "You know what, you sparked my interest as well." I may not have been able to see it, but knew that he was smiling back at me.

"Hey Ray." Wheeljack says getting my attention, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, whadda ya want to know?" I said as I lean back into my seat.

"What's medical insurance?"

The question had taken me completely off guard, "What?"

"I heard you yell it at Breakdown, so what is it?" He asks me.

I stare at the steering wheel blankly, then I laugh. He grows more confused by my sudden laughter so clue him in, "Oh Wheeljack, there's still so much you need to learn."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Like I said in the beginning, please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I got the next chapter ready to go! read & review! Enjoy!**

* * *

After that, Wheeljack and I became quite a team. I also helped him to find energon mines after confirming that I'm indeed an _Energon Harvester_. After having had similar encounters that I had with Breakdown about five times afterwards it couldn't be coincidence. And I've also started to call Wheeljack, _Jackie. _He doesn't mind, in fact, he thought it'd be only fair if he gave me a nickname. So he now calls me _Baby Ray _every so often after he heard my Dad call me that when he picked me up from my house one day. It's weird, but I don't mind the nickname.

It had been a few months since I first met Jackie and, let me tell ya, he's one tough 'bot. words simply cannot explain. Anyways, me and Jackie were currently driving on the many mountains of Washington state. While driving I plugged in my iPod to Jackie's stereo system and played my _Discowarp _playlist and listened to _Less Than Three_. He didn't mind when I did this, in fact, he even likes some of my song choices, despite my weird taste in multiple genres.

"So, what's the plan for today? Are we gonna try to search for some new energon deposits?" I ask him as I turned the music down alittle bit.

"Not exactly, we're gonna go check some things out with Jackhammer." He said.

I smiled when he calls his ship _Jackhammer_, finding the name to be quite fitting, "Okay." I said tugging the hem of my light blue shorts down abit and looked out the window. It was a nice and sunny day, though it wasn't really nice enough to actually wear shorts. But, I was wearing my usual black skin tight T-shirt along with my black and red striped knee-high socks, so I wasn't too concerned about freezing my butt off. I then looked into the rearview mirror, what I saw sent chills up my spine. A cherry red Aston Martin was following us along with at least six purple vehicles following close behind it.

"Uh…..Jackie." I said getting his attention, "Please don't tell me that, that's the same red 'Con from before."

I saw the mirrors shift figuring Jackie was taking a look for himself, "Sorry _Baby Ray_, but that's Knock Out alright."

"Scrap! What's **he** doing here?! You don't think they found out about my abilities already, do you?" I said starting to worry, which Jackie quickly picked up on.

"They were bound to find out sooner or later." He told me.

I come out of my panic attack long enough to notice a turn approaching us that I knew lead to nowhere, "Take this next turn! The road may be clear but let's not risk getting innocent people in danger!"

"Sure thing." Jackie said as he took the sharp turn with the Decepticons following close behind us. After about a mile or so of driving on the road, he suddenly stops and opens my door. I quickly grabbed my iPod and jumped out. Once I'm out, he switches to robot form and pulls out his two samurai blades. Knock Out and the others had also switched into their robot forms.

"Thought you could hide the Harvester from us, did you? I knew that human was different." Knock Out said as he glanced over towards me.

"Ray run." Jackie tells me.

"But Jackie—"

"**Now!**"

I didn't argue as I ran into the woods, trying to get as far away from the situation as possible. The sound of clashing metal diming till it was basically non-existent. After running for who knows how long, I felt that I was far enough, so I stopped in order to catch my breath.

"Damn asthma." I said as I panted heavily.

Before I even had a chance to regain my chaotic breathing, I heard something not far behind me. I look over my shoulder to see a slight glimpse of red in the tree line. Then, I quickly hid behind one of the many trees and kept quiet as I heard Knock Out approach.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He said as he stopped walking to look around, "There's no point in playing hard to get."

I mentally gagged. Seriously, what the heck did I do to get this 'Con to like me? Despite my mental breakdown, I kept quiet as I heard him walk closer to the tree I was hiding behind and stop right in front of it causing my heart to stop dead in my chest. Then it sounded like he kneeled down, my mind was too clouded with fear that I didn't even see the tips of his fingers ghost towards my waist.

"Gotcha!" he said as he grasped onto my waist and lifted me up and that's when I start to try and break free from his hold, which proved to be pointless.

"**WHEELJACK!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs, big mistake on my part. I suddenly felt an overpowering electrical surge flow through my body and I begin to black out.

* * *

I slowly begin to regain consciousness, mind still not fully aware of what had previously happened. As I start to open my eyes, I start to grow confused. There was no driver, not really that surprising, so I thought I was with Jackie. But, as I open my eyes alittle more, I realize that the interior of the car was different from his. That was when what had happened had hit me.

"Knock Out!" I said trying to sit up only to have the seat belt strapped around my upper body like a restraint. I then heard him chuckle darkly.

"Finally awake are we? Good, for a minute there I thought I gave you too strong of a zap." Knock Out said.

I continued to struggle in the seat, "Why do you care? Jackie told me that you Decepticons don't give a scrap about humans!"

"You're different from other humans, special even." He explained.

"Yeah, not feeling very _special_ at the moment." I said giving one last tug on the seat belt before finally giving up.

"Safety first, my dear." Knock Out said tightening the seat belt around me making me grunt. After that I kept quiet, not wanting to say anything that will make my situation worse.

'_Please help me, Wheeljack.'_ I thought as I looked out the car window. I didn't recognize the area we were driving, leaving me to believe that I must have been knocked out for quite some time in order to be this far away. So, even if I managed to escape, I wouldn't have a clue where to go and I was not gonna risk getting lost in the woods. I continue to stare out the window, losing myself in my head when Knock Out decided to talk to me again.

"You know, I never did catch your name." he says, I didn't say a word to him, "C'mon, there's no need to be shy."

I finally look away from the window and stare hatefully at the steering wheel, "…..Ray. My name is Ray. Not that it matters."

"Ray? Hmm, interesting." Was all he said as he continued to drive as I went back to looking out the window.

"_Wheeljack_." I said quietly. I don't know why I called out Jackie's name, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Sorry sweetie, he's not coming. He's alittle busy at the moment." Knock Out told me.

"Wheeljack." I said completely ignoring what he told me.

"Forget it, he's not coming."

"Wheeljack." I said in my usual tone.

"You're wasting your breath."

"Wheeljack." I said louder.

"What're you—"

"WHEELJACK!" I yelled out.

Then, Jackie appeared out of nowhere in vehicle mode and knocked Knock Out off the road. This caused him to switch from vehicle mode to robot mode **(With me in the car!)**. I then found myself in Knock Out's grip recovering from the shock of the transformation.

I look up at him, "Transform while I'm in the passenger seat again and I will **not** hesitate to puke on you floor mats!"

He didn't listen, surprising as that sounds, for he watched Wheeljack switch to his robot mode as well. Let me tell ya, if looks could kill then Knock Out would be nothing but a scrapheap. Because the glare that Wheeljack was giving him made me think he was actually possessed. He then took out his katana blades and braced himself for a fight.

"Let her go!" Jackie said trying to hold back some of his anger.

"Now why would I do that? We were just getting to know each other." Knock Out said making me roll my eyes.

"I won't ask you again, let her go!" he said preparing to fight.

"Fine." Knock Out said as he placed me on a high boulder, one I couldn't easily climb down, "Happy now?" he then took out some weird staff-like object.

"Not till she's away from you!" Jackie then charged at Knock Out.

The scene that went on in front of me was terrifying, mainly because Jackie wasn't doing very well. He must have been fighting those other 'Cons when I had called him. Then it hit me, how was I able to call him? I didn't think we were _**that**_ close to where he was. But I didn't know how far Knock Out took me after he knocked me out. The fight was fairly quick, next thing I knew Jackie was thrown at least a few yards away clearing some trees on impact. I stare at Jackie in shock, he must have taken quite a beating from the Vehicons if Knock Out was able to beat him.

"Well, that was almost too easy." Knock Out said as he put away his staff and walked back towards me.

"You're telling me." I said before I freeze and turn my attention to the approaching 'Con.

I tried my best to keep out of his reach, which proved to be impossible due to the rock he had placed me on. So I stared at him in fear as he reached his hand out towards me. In a last ditch effort to protect myself, I grabbed onto the side of his hand. What happened next took me completely off guard, a blue mist started coming out of where I was touching his hand and into my hands and arms making me feel this odd surge of energy flow throughout my body. This caused Knock Out to pull away, it looked like whatever I did seemed to actually hurt him.

"What the slag was _that_?!" Knock Out said sounding as shocked as I was.

I took the opportunity to gather up some courage and climbed off of the rock I had been placed on. Once on the ground, I took off towards Wheeljack. I had made it to Jackie without Knock Out noticing for he was still examining his hand for any injuries. I then climbed onto Jackie's chest and looked at him face to face, his eyes were still closed.

"Jackie! Are you alright?!" I yelled seeing if he was conscious, not exactly what I was taught in first aid but oh well.

He then slowly opened his eyes, "…..Jeez your voice is loud."

I glare at him, "this is no time for jokes! How badly are you hurt?!"

"Not too badly." He said as he struggled to sit up.

I then slid off his chest as he slowly got up, "I'm serious Jackie! We have to get outta here before—" I then heard a blade-saw running and turned to see that Knock Out was no longer distracted by whatever I did to him, "Too late."

It was then that Jackie did the one thing I never thought he would do. He picked me up, ran towards the road switching to his vehicle mode, placed me in the passenger seat, and then he just drove off. I know I told him that we _should_ get away, but it's not like him to run away from a fight no matter what the odds were. Even if they weren't in his favor, he **never** runs from a fight.

I then stared at the steering wheel, "What the heck Jackie?! You never back away from a fight! What's gotten into you?!"

"We need back-up." He said simply.

"Since when do you _**ever**_ need back-up!? Didn't you tell me that Wreckers never called for back-up?!" I said not believing that I was talking to the same 'bot that I'd been spending the past few months with.

"I can't risk having you kidnaped by the Decepticons." He said as he took a sharp turn causing me to bang my head against the passenger door window and suffer from possible whiplash.

"At least you haven't completely lost it." I said as I rubbed the side of my head, "You still don't follow the speed limit."

"Just trying to get as far away from any nearby Decepticons." He said to me.

"Whatever." I said as he suddenly stops, causing me to head-butt his dashboard, "**Ow!** You're paying for my next doctor's appointment!"

"Whatever." He said slightly mocking me, "_This is Wheeljack to Team Prime._"

"Hmph!" I rub my forehead, "Warn me the next time you do that!"

"_What is it this time Wheeljack?_" I heard someone say over Jackie's comlink.

"_Hey there Doc. I need some help, can you send a groundbridge to my coordinates?_" Jackie said.

"_What for?_" the other 'bot asked.

"_Baby Ray here thinks I may need medical attention._" Jackie said making me roll my eyes **(I've been doing that a lot ever since I met Wheeljack)**.

"_Who?_" the 'bot on the other side of the comlink said confused.

"_I'll explain when I get there. So, mind giving me a hand Doc?_" he asked the 'bot.

"…_.Fine, sending a groundbridge to your location._"

Before long a weird portal appeared in front of us. Jackie buckled me in, which I realize I should have done once I got in, and drove into said portal. Once on the other side of the portal, he quickly stopped making me head-butt the dashboard **(Again!)**. I shouted afew choice cuss words as Jackie unbuckled me and opened the passenger door. Once I'm out, he switched to his robot form.

"I swear, Jackie, I've gotten more bruises riding with you than I have in my entire childhood." I said giving him a glare.

"Who is this?"

I stop glaring at Jackie as I then turned my attention to the red and white 'bot now standing in front of us. I then notice afew other 'bots, along with three kids leaning against one of the high-rise ledges, stare at me.

"Uh….." I was speechless.

"This is Ray." Jackie said speaking for me, "She's been helping me out scouting for energon."

"So that's why you were attacked by 'Cons?" the blue female 'bot asked.

"Not exactly." Jackie said as he limped towards what looked like the medical bay with the red and white 'bot following close behind him.

"What other reason would the 'Cons have for going after you?" asked the bulky green 'bot.

Jackie then turned his gaze towards me, "Because of her."

They all stared at me in confusion, including the three kids. My attention then goes back to Jackie, "You better not be setting me up for something!"

"What would the 'Cons want with her?" the female 'bot said.

"Simple," Jackie said as the red and white 'bot, who seemed to be the medic, started to fix him up, "she's an Energon Harvester."

After he said that, the yellow 'bot made afew whirrs and beeps sounding quite surprised.

"I thought that was only a myth?" the green one said.

"Wait, I thought an Energon Harvester was that odd device that's at the museum?" the oldest of the three kids said.

"That's a less complicated version of an Energon Harvester." The red and white 'bot said as he continued to work on Jackie, "The design was based off of the abilities of Human Energon Harvesters."

"You mean there were people who could absorb energon?" the youngest kid asked.

'_Absorb energon?'_ I thought, _'Maybe that's what I did to Knock Out?'_

"Amongst other things." The red and white one said.

"That still doesn't explain why they would be after her." The blue female 'bot said.

"No matter what reason Megatron has to go after her, we must not allow her to fall into Decepticon hands." The tall red and blue 'bot said.

"What do you suggest we do?" the female 'bot asked the tall one.

"Protect her at all costs." He stated, "We'll keep her here whenever there is the possibility that a Decepticon may be after her."

"Keep me here? For how long? Like afew hours or a day?" I asked.

"A week or so, if necessary." He said.

"**WHAT!**" I say shocked, and it didn't seem like Jackie liked his answer either, "You're kidding right?!"

"Afraid not kid." The green one said.

"Jackie, you're not gonna let him do this are you?!" Jackie looked away, "Jackie! What about my family?! They'll be upset if I'm gone for that long!"

"Sorry Ray," he got up, "I can't risk your safety."

I give him a disbelieving look, "This coming from the 'bot who never follows the speed limit unless I tell him to."

He gives me a serious look, "This is different Ray, I don't want anything bad happening to you. So, please just try and listen to Optimus."

I sigh reluctantly giving in, "Alright. Wait, who's Optimus?"

Jackie then pointed towards the tall blue and red 'bot not far behind me. I turn around to look at him letting a silent _'Oh!' _pass through my lips. This was going to be interesting.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**So, be patient and i'll try to get the next chapter up! Thanks to all who've read my story! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took sooo long for me to update! Been alittle busy with work and life. So, hope you like!**

* * *

It had been a week and I was still stuck at the Autobot base. Luckily I had been able to make a quick stop at my Dad's house to grab some things and give them an excuse that I needed some _"time to myself"_ and that I would be with _"a friend" _who lives high in the mountains and that the cell phone reception sucks so I probably wouldn't be able to contact them, nor would they be able to contact me, for a while.

I had been sitting on the couch in the entertainment area of the base still wearing my PJ's, which consisted of an over-sized tan T-shirt and a pair of blue men's boxers. I turn off the TV, for there's nothing to watch but boring re-runs or programs I don't like. I got up and headed towards the medic 'bot, Ratchet. Figured it'd be more fun talking to him.

"Whatcha doin' Ratchet?" I said leaning against the railing.

He stopped typing on the giant computer and looked at me, "Bored already? That was fast."

"I'm very picky when it comes to entertainment, if it doesn't meet my standards I don't bother with it." I explained to him.

"What about your laptop? I've seen you mess around on that thing for hours on end." Ratchet said as he turned his attention back towards the computer.

"There are no new updates on my favorite sites. Besides," I lean out alittle, "you're a lot more interesting than half the stuff on the internet."

He paused for a moment, and then continued with whatever he was doing. I think I was starting to get through to him. I then sat down on the ledge of the railing, letting my legs dangle against the cement edges.

"Hey Ratch'," he paused a second to look at me, "what can you tell me about human Energon Harvesters?"

He looked alittle surprised about my question but quickly regained his usual composure, "Nothing that you don't already know. It's been considered a myth by so many, due to the lack of documentation on the subject."

"Then, have you heard stories about what they are _supposedly_ able to do?" I asked him.

He then turns his full attention towards me, "….I have heard some stories on the matter. But, there's some that are pretty ridiculous. And there's no way of proving whether or not they're accurate."

"What are they?" I said getting more and more interested.

"Well, I've heard plenty of stories about their rapid recovery." He tells me.

"Rapid recovery? You mean like speed healing or something like that?"

"Exactly." He tells me.

"Now, when you say that, do you mean that some injuries don't take as long to heal as others or that they'll heal on the spot?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not really sure, never been clarified."

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Some have said that they have incredible speed."

"**HA**!" I said in mock amusement, "I couldn't run fast enough to save my life! Trust me, I found that out with Knock Out."

"For all I know, they could have been referring to mental speed rather than physical speed." Ratchet explained.

"Whatever that means." I said glumly.

"Well, are you fast at anything specific?" Ratchet asked me.

I thought about it for a minute, "I guess I'm able to draw some pretty detailed pictures in alittle under twenty minutes. And, I do tend to finish cleaning stuff that'll take others hours to complete."

"Hmm." He said making me worry alittle, "I've also heard some rumors that they're able to soar high in the sky."

"Defiantly not!" I say as I point at him, "I've tried doing that as a kid, so I know that's not true!"

"Alright, alright." Ratchet said raising his hands up slightly.

"So, did you hear any other stories? Ones that don't sound physically impossible." I asked him.

He takes a moment to think, "There is one. I've heard this one plenty of times. They say that they are able to emit a type of distress signal."

My curiosity peeked when he said that, "I'm listening."

"It's been said that some Harvesters were able to bond with some Cybertronians and creating a very special kind of bond. And, whenever the two would scout for energon, the harvester would face many dangers from environmental conditions to other Cybertronians. If they were in any kind of danger, or felt threatened in any way, they would summon the 'bot they're bonded with to assist them." Ratchet explained to me.

I stare at him wide eyed as I remembered the instance with Knock Out, "Do you know how they would summon their Guardian?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Because I think that happened when I was recently captured by Knock Out!" I tell Ratchet.

"Really?" he said sounding shocked, "What happened?"

"Well, I had just been knocked out by said 'Con. And, when I came to, I found myself strapped tightly into the passenger seat. It was around then that I suddenly felt the urge to call out Wheeljack's name. I said it quietly at first, but I gradually got louder till I practically screamed his name at the top of my lungs. Then, just like that," I snap my fingers, "he comes to my rescue."

He looks at me in shock, surprised that I'd created such a bond with Wheeljack, "Interesting. Now, if what I've heard is true, you'll probably be able to summon him wherever you are no matter what situation you're in."

"Even from here?" I said.

"Let's not try and find out." Ratchet said as he returned his attention to the computer.

"You know what Ratch'?" he looks at me out of the corner of his eye, "You're a lot nicer than everyone makes you out to be."

He gives me a quick smile before returning to his work. I the get up and get ready for the day. And boy, was I in for one heck of a day.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this chapter is alittle short. But, hopefully the next one will be longer and will be a lot more exciting. Also, some as before, please read & review. I like to know what I'm doing right. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**At long last! I've gotten my latest chapter up and running. For those who've been keeping tabs on this story may notice afew changes, nothing serious, just thought I'd change it up for some later chapters. Also, like my new cover? I made it myself!**

**FYI: will contain some spoilers from **_**Armada **_**and **_**Flying Mind**_**.**

* * *

_I was surrounded by darkness, it seemed as though I was floating in it. I look around trying to find any signs of life, but there was none._

"_Hello?" I yelled out, the only heard the sound of my echoed voice. Before long, I hear what sounded like a little girl crying. Without any idea where the sound was coming from, I walk forward. I eventually find a girl with her back towards me, sitting on her knees, and was slightly hunched forward. What stood out the most was her long violet hair that went all the way down her back. I walked closer to her and gently touched her right shoulder._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" I said to her._

_She turns her head towards me, glaring at me with bright crimson red eyes. I let go of her shoulder and take a step back, getting the feeling that this girl was anything but normal. She then stood up and faced me. What I saw sent chills down my spine. She was wearing a black spandex tank top and shorts. Her left arm and right leg were robotic. And her left eye was replaced with a glowing red optic, it also looked like there was some sort of bulky headphone-like object covering her right ear. But what had stood out the most was the red-violet colored Decepticon symbol in the center of her chest. I started to take afew cautious steps back. That's when she starts walking closer towards me, reaching her hand out at me as she does._

"_Join the Decepticons." She said holding her hand out to me, expecting me to take it._

_I quickly slapped her hand away and took a giant step back, "I'd rather __**die**__!"_

_That was the honest to goodness truth. If I really had been given the choice between dying or betraying my friends and family, I'd choose death hands down. She looked alittle shocked at my decision. She closed her eyes and put her hand down, and then she opened her eyes, giving me the scariest glare that no ten-year-old should ever give._

"_Have it your way." She said darkly._

_After she had said that, I felt something wrap around my waist and lift me up off the ground. I look and see Knock Out smirking at me. His other hand then transformed into a drill. It starts running and begins to inch towards my face._

"_Say 'ah'." He sadistically said._

_As the drill started to get closer to my face, I begin to panic. I'm so scared I don't even think about using my Harvester powers. When the drill is only afew inches away from my face, I give into his previous command and screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

I jolted up on the couch breathing heavily. "_It had only been a dream._" I tried to tell my chaotic heartbeat. I must of fallen asleep waiting for everyone to come back from their mission. I got up and stretched out my aching muscles. Hearing my bones crack as I do so. I then heard Ratchet talking about something I hadn't understood.

"Stasis, she deserves worse."

"I intended worse! More times than you know." I heard Arcee say.

I pretty much zone out after that as I headed down the stairs to greet everyone when I noticed an odd pod-like object next to the groundbridge. I walked over to Bumble Bee, for the others were talking amongst each other.

"Hi 'Bee! What the heck is this thing?" I said pointing towards the pod.

'Bee gives me afew beeps and whirrs, which I am somehow able to understand. Though I didn't understand **this** answer he gave me.

"Who's Arachnid?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, Bulkhead drove in and quickly changed to robot mode, "Guys, you are **not** going to believe the day I had!" he then noticed the pod and looks back at everyone, "You too huh?"

* * *

After 'Bee explained to me that Arachnid was a dangerous Decepticon femme, and when Fowler, Jack, Miko, and Raf arrived, Bulkhead told us his story about his adventure aboard the Nemesis.

"After the Insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the power core. And did what I do best." He then punched his hand for emphasis.

"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room!" Miko said lifting her arms up and giving the '_rock on!_' sign with her hands.

"Or like my sister after she's cooked something up." I said.

"We should hit the Decepticons now while they're venerable!" Arcee says.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered. Especially since he has added the Insecticons to his ranks." Ratchet explained.

That's when Agent Fowler stepped forward, "Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike!" I simply roll my eyes at his statement.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures Agent Fowler." Optimus said as he headed for the area where they kept the Iacon Relics with Ratchet following close behind him.

It was right after they left when I felt a tug on my shirt. I look down to see Raf staring up at me.

"Did you say you have a sister?" he asked me making Jack and Miko take interest in our conversation.

"That's right, I have a sister two years younger than me and can be a pain in the ass when she feels like it." I said.

"How come you never talk about your family?" Jack asked me.

I smiled, "Either I talk about them too much or not at all. Guess it depends on whether or not I feel like talking about them."

Then, Ratchet and Optimus came back in. Ratchet returned to the computer, after that I noticed that Optimus was holding some sort of disc-looking object, "What's that thing Optimus is holding?"

"The Spark Extractor." Jack told me.

I turn and look at him, "And I'm supposed to know what that does?"

Right after I said that, the computer started to make a slight beeping noise. We all turn our attention towards it.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site." Ratchet said as he then turned around to face everyone, "It appears to be Dark Energon."

Everyone in the room was silent, "That's not good, is it?"

"Not really." Raf said.

I look towards Optimus and see that he was handing the Spark Extractor to Bumble Bee. That's when Ratchet readied the groundbridge as the others then gathered towards it.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded.

They all transformed, except for Ratchet and Optimus, and drove through the groundbridge. Optimus was about to go through before he was stopped by Fowler, "Hold on Prime!"

Everyone turned their attention to Fowler, "If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in a final showdown with the 'Cons, it's **my** job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness!"

Both Optimus and Ratchet looked at one another before turning their attention back to Fowler. "Very well Agent Fowler." Optimus says.

"Well, it's been nice knowing ya Fowler." I said as I gently patted him on the back and walked away.

After he and Optimus had left, we all gathered near the main computer. As we waited for the team to inform us of their progress, Miko walked up beside me, "So, I hear you still live with your parents."

I give her a weird look, "Who told you that?"

"Heard you and Ratchet chit chatting." She tells me.

"Well, if you truly did eavesdrop on our conversation, you'd know I'm technically living with my Dad and Step-Mom." I explained to her.

"Your parents divorced or something?"

"Yeah, I try and alternate between my Mom and Dad's. At least I try to." I said.

"Doesn't that get hard? Couldn't you just choose who you want to live with?" she asked.

I look away from her, "Even though I'm nineteen, I still feel like my choice doesn't matter to them."

"But—"

"_Team's down, requesting medevac." _Fowler said over the com-link.

* * *

We were now on the ground level, staring at the four frozen 'Bots now in front of us while Ratchet looked over some stuff on his medical computer.

"They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock." Ratchet stated as Fowler walked up to him on the second level panel.

"The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic! Making a B-line for North America!" Fowler stated.

"Hold on, we can track them!?" I said shocked.

"Why aren't they cloaked, like usual?" Raf said.

"None of this makes a lick of sense. They had us in the crosshairs but the 'Cons just took off!" Fowler explained to us.

"They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy!" Miko pointed out.

"Still don't get what that does." I say not really expecting anyone to clarify it for me.

That's when Jack got this crazy idea into his head, "But, if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communications relay is open and—"

"Ep ep ep, are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's going on up there!?" Ratchet said shocked at Jack's statement.

The four of us look at him and shrug. He then looks over at Agent Fowler, who does the same exact thing. Ratchet let out an annoyed groan, "I can't believe I'm even going to attempt such an absurdity."

Everyone heads towards the command center. "Honestly Ratch'," I said as I reached the right side of the computer standing between Jack and Miko, "the worst that could happen is that he doesn't answer."

He gives me a quick glance over before he calls up Megatron, "Autobot outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship. Megatron please respond."

It was at that moment that I placed my hands onto Raf's shoulders, he had just happened to be standing in front me clinging to the railing. He knew better than to argue with me about it, but, he knew something was off, "You alright Ray?"

"Not really, just got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach is all." I tell him as I squeeze his shoulders.

"Megatron." Ratchet said, hoping the Decepticon leader would answer. It was silent. We were beginning to think that it was a pointless effort, that is, until there was a sudden beeping noise, followed by a bone chilling voice.

"**Megatron has been relieved of his command." **I squeezed tighter onto Raf's shoulders.

"Who is this?" Ratchet said remaining calm, didn't think that was something he could actually do.

"**Who is **_**this**_**?!" **the voiced snapped back at him.

Ratchet remained calm, "Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

"**I **_**am **_**the vessel!" **it said loudly, **"Any Cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized!"**

Then, images of frozen Decepticons quickly appeared on the screen for afew seconds.

"What mission?" Ratchet said, seeing what other information he could get from the warship.

"**Priority one, decrypt Iacon Database and recover Decepticon technology."**

"For what purpose?" Ratch said.

The ship was silent, probably growing wise to Ratchet's strategy. Then, we heard the same beeping noise from earlier, indicating that it had hung up. I let go of the death grip I had on Raf's shoulders and quickly apologized. After I apologized, Miko spoke up.

"It hung up?! Rude!" Miko said feeling insulted, even though she hadn't said a single word to the ship.

"Rude?!" Fowler snapped, "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticons weapons of mass destruction!"

"Wha-ah, a giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons." Jack stated.

I raise an eyebrow at him and cross my arms, "What are you getting at Jack?"

"Think about it, this could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon Database." Jack explained.

"So Optimus can decode it." Raf said.

"Ingenious." Ratchet said as we all turn our attention towards him, "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."

"I don't think that's a very wise idea." I tell Ratchet.

"She's right. You saw what it did to the Decepticons." Jack said.

"And probably Megatron." Raf said.

"_And_ Team Prime!" Miko said loudly.

"But, that tub had me dead to rights and I'm still breathin'." Fowler pointed out.

"The ship may be blinded to humans." Jack said.

"Or not view us as any real threat." I grumbled under my breath.

"Very well Agent Fowler. But, at the first sign of trouble, I'm bridging you right back here! Now," he then pulled some USB like device from his computer, "in order to download the database, you will need a compatible transfer drive." he then held the device towards Fowler.

"A what?" Fowler said as he took the drive from Ratchet.

"He'll also need tech support." Raf stated.

"And backup." Miko said hinting towards me, Jack, and herself.

Ratchet didn't argue, figuring that it'd probably be best for us all to stick together or something like that. That's when we all headed towards the groundbridge while Ratchet got it all set up. As we reached the groundbridge, something came to mind.

"Hey, does it bother anyone else that the ship is called '_the Nemesis'_ yet the voice on the line sounded very masculine?" they all give me an odd stare, "C'mon don't tell me that I'm the only one who finds that strange!" they continue to stare at me, "….Forgetit! At least Wheeljack would have **tried **to start up a conversation!"

That's when the groundbridge was fired up and we all walked through. Once we arrived on the Nemesis, I was hit with this overpowering dark feeling that made me sick to my stomach. I tried my best to keep it in, I mean, we did have a mission after all.

"Fowler to base, we're in." Fowler said over his comlink.

"_Good, their data core should be accessible through any console." _Ratchet said though all our comlinks.

We didn't walk far before Raf spotted something, "_***Gulp* **_H-here's one."

Everyone looks over at where he was pointing at and I instantly froze. Knock Out was hunched over the console, it looked like he was out but I was not willing to take that chance. I was about to suggest that we look for a different one when Miko suddenly ran up to the downed 'Con.

"Miko don't—!" I quietly yelled at her.

She approached the 'Con and started banging on his leg, she perked up when he gave no response, "Doc Knock is knocked out!"

I then sigh in relief as we walked up to her, "Thank god."

"Look, the ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates!" Raf said as we all look to the screen and, sure enough, it looked like two locations were discovered. Then, a third set appeared on the screen and went under the other two.

"Three!" Raf then looked over at Fowler, "Let's rip and run!"

Fowler nodded as both him and Raf ran towards Knock Out and used as a ladder to get to the control panel. Once they were on the panel, Raf quickly found what they were looking for, "There's the port!" he said pointing at the area close to Knock Out's head.

Fowler walked over and put the transfer drive into the port. Then, a Cybertronian version of a loading bar appeared on the monitor. I look over at Jack and Miko; I noticed that Jack was looking at another screen. I turned to the screen that he was looking at and saw a 3D map of the earth. Then, I see a little dot on New York.

"Oh, that doesn't look good." I said aloud.

"Um, why is the warship headed for Manhattan?" Jack asked making everyone turn their attention to the screen with the 3D map.

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located." Raf said.

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?" Fowler said.

"_The Iacon Relics landed on earth eons ago, Agent Fowler. Long before the city was built on top it." _Ratchet explained over our comlinks.

"Then, that means, if the ship wants this one—" I started to say.

"—it may have to move some buildings out of the way to get it." Jack said completing my sentence.

"Our mission just got complicated." Fowler said as me, Jack, and Miko climbed up Knock Out and rushed next to Raf and Fowler, "How do we detour the ship?"

"_I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu!" _Ratchet instructed.

"There!" Raf said pointing ahead. He was about to walk forward, only to be stopped by Fowler.

"Step aside son." Fowler said walking ahead of us.

'_Of course Mr. Patriot is gonna try and be the hero.' _I thought. Nothing against Fowler, I just don't like the Government or the people who work for it. They keep way too many secrets. Anyway, once he approached the module, he kneeled down and touched it. The moment his hand touched the metal surface, he was instantly electrocuted. He then stood up and began to stumble backwards.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack shouted as the agent then stumbled over the ledge. We all rushed over toward the ledge and looked down at Fowler. He moved slightly and groaned in pain. But, it proved that he was still alive. Maybe.

"**System access detected. Interference will **_**not **_**be tolerated." **

"Up there!" Raf said pointing at the ceiling near the doorway. We all look up to see a weird optic-like device being lowered down from an opening. It started to move around, apparently looking for what was trying to get into its system.

"**Reveal yourself!" **it said as it continued to look around. It didn't take us long to realize that it couldn't find us.

"It doesn't see us!" Miko said confidently.

"_Yet," _Ratchet told us, _"the ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms. But, once it widens its search peramiters—" _

"We're toast!" Raf said bluntly.

"Way to be positive Raf." I said to the twelve-year-old.

"_I'm bridging you back!" _Ratchet said.

"No," Jack said causing me to look at him in shock, "there are millions of lives at stake in New York. And we four are the only ones who can do anything about it." he then went towards Knock Out and began to climb down, the rest of us followed suit once he reached the bottom.

"_You're out of your element Jack!" _Ratchet stated as Jack checked on Fowler, _"These readings, the ships rapid recovery, all points to the fact that Megatron employed Dark Energon to repair it!"_

"Hold on," Jack said standing back up as the rest of us reach the ground and approached him, "if you're saying the ship is fueled by Dark Energon, we can dump it right?"

I stare at Jack oddly, "Is that even possible?"

I heard Ratchet make a slight _"hmm"_ noise before he instructed us on what to do, _"You'll need to reverse the ships energon infuser!" _Without hesitation, we take off. Continuing to follow Ratchet's instructions, _"Follow the main overhead conduits, they'll lead you straight to the power core!"_

We ran down the halls, climbing over and around downed and frozen 'Cons. As we got closer to the infuser, I got this odd feeling as we passed one hallway. I stopped in my tracks, consumed with the urge to walk down it. I took afew steps down the hall before Jack notices my sudden change in direction. He stops in his tracks.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Jack says making Raf and Miko stop in their tracks as well.

"Don't worry about me! You guys go make sure that the ship doesn't destroy half of New York to get that relic!" I told them.

None of them argued with me as they continued on without me. I then turned my comlink off and proceeded down the hallway. I quickly find the source of this odd feeling, which happens to be in the first room I come across. Once inside the room, the feeling grows even stronger. After carefully looking around, I quickly discover that I'm the med-bay. But, I don't find anything on the ground that could be causing this feeling. As I walk to the center of the room, the feeling grows unbearable. But, I see nothing on the ground. I then froze at a sudden thought. _What if it's not on the ground? _I slowly look up at the ceiling, what I saw made my blood run cold. On the ceiling was a ten-year-old girl attached to it by the cables in her back. The scariest part about it was that she was the exact same girl that was in my dream earlier. Every detail about her was exact, right down to the outfit she was wearing. She even had the Decepticon symbol in the center of her chest! She seemed to be resting or something like that, so I slowly began to step back. Before I got a chance to escape, she opened her eyes. There was a sudden red glow before everything went dark.

* * *

After that, I pretty much blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm running for my life with Jack, Miko, and Raf following close by me. They must have been successful in dumping the Dark Energon because I noticed that some of the Vehicons were beginning to move.

"Ratchet! Fire up the groundbridge!" Jack yelled into the comlink.

We quickly approached the console where we had left Fowler. Miko went up to him and tried to help him up off the ground.

"On your feet soldier!" she said lifting him up.

"Happy person, dashand walnuts and grandma!" Fowler said before collapsing to the ground again.

That's when we all heard a beeping noise. Everyone, except Fowler, looked at the console screen to see a fourth set of coordinates appear.

"That's all that's been downloaded!?" Jack said shocked.

"The Iacon file must be **huge**!"

Right after Raf said that, the groundbridge portal then appeared behind us.

"Sweet!" Miko said as she and Raf helped Fowler up, "C'mon here's our ride!"

Miko and Raf started to lead Fowler towards the portal. I turned to look at jack, who was still staring at the screen.

"Jack?" I said making Miko and Raf turn to look at him as well.

"Get Fowler outta here." Jack told Miko and Raf as they quickly did as they were told, he then walked towards Knock Out, "Some is better than nothing." He then proceeded to climb up the still downed medic.

"Jack! Don't be an idiot!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving without that drive!" Jack tells me.

I shook my head as I began to leave. I had only been inches away from the portal when the sound of a running drill stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Say 'ah'."

I turned around and stared at the now standing Knock Out in wide-eyed shock. He had said the exact same thing in my dream when I refused the girl's offer. I began to wonder, '_what was happening to me?'_ But, there was a bigger issue at hand. Jack was now in danger and, at the time, I didn't really know how to use my newfound powers in combat. As I continued with my internal dilemma, I hadn't noticed Ratchet walk through the portal until he had picked me up and placed me on his left shoulder. I clung tightly to his shoulder as he stood behind Knock Out.

"I'm here to offer a second opinion!"

While Ratchet said that, Knock Out turned to face him. Only to then be punched by the Autobot medic, making him crash into the side of the control panel and onto the ground. Ratchet then picked up Jack and pulled out the drive. He then ran though the portal. Once we arrived on the other side, he placed both me and Jack onto the higher level with Raf and Miko. I was still quite shaken up by the previous events that took place and was alittle uneasy on my feet. Ratchet was quick to take notice.

"Rachel, are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine, just alittle shaken up is all."

He nodded and headed towards the main computer. The others then walked up to me.

"Yo girl, why'd ya bail on us?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Raf said, curious as well.

Before I even had a chance to speak, Ratchet luckily intervened, "The download of the Iacon Database may have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship."

"Then we must act quickly," I had jumped slightly, not realizing that Optimus and the others were moving around again, "for Megatron possesses the same four sets. And he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each."

"Speaking of, we may have another problem." All eyes were focused on me, "While on the ship, as we passed one of the hallways getting to the power core, one of them gave me this odd feeling. I went to investigate and soon found myself in the med-bay of the ship. After looking around, I found a young girl attached to the ceiling by some cables in her back." They all stared at me in shock, "She didn't look entirely human though. She looked like some sort of human/cybertronian hybrid. And, I feel very strongly that she's—" I bite my lip, not believing what I was about to say next, "—a Harvester as well."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Well, how'd I do? Sorry if a lot of things don't make sense, hopefully it'll make sense later on. So, please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I decided to change things up with this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Warning: contains spoilers from **_**Tunnel Vision**_** and **_**Triage**_**.**

* * *

_Hello, for those of you who do not know me, my name is Agnus. I was left to die in the desert by my good-for-nothing parents. Their attempt proved to be useless when my now Guardian, Knock Out, found and saved me from certain death. But, I guess you could say that my story really begins when I had been assigned my very first mission._

* * *

Having just getting accustomed to my new limbs and completing my basic training, Lord Megatron decided to assign me and Knock Out to retrieve a relic in New York. I was in the med-bay putting on my outfit; which consists of a plain burgundy hoodie, grey jeans, and a pair of black tennis-shoes. After putting on my hoodie, I had pulled my long violet hair back into a pony-tail. Once finished with that, Knock Out had walked in to check up on me. I turn around and look up at him.

"Are you finished with, whatever you are doing?" Knock Out asked impatiently.

I nodded, "Just finished." I then walk past him and headed for the door, "Are you just gonna stand there and complain or are we gonna go get this relic?"

"Hmph." Knock Out scoffed as he quickly picked me up and placed me on his left shoulder as he then promptly left the med-bay.

I then stared at him blankly, "Um, I could have walked you know."

"Your short legs wouldn't have gotten you very far." I narrowed my eyes at the medic, "And, we don't want anyone to accidently step on you. You know I'd be the one to clean up the mess."

It may not seem like it to others, but he does care for my well-being. He just doesn't like to admit it at times. We then quickly gathered up some miners, as requested by Lord Megatron. As we headed for the command center of the Nemesis, Knock Out had gone over afew basic rules with me.

"Now, care to repeat what I told you?" Knock Out said.

"Always address Megatron as Lord, master, or my liege. Show no fear. Do not speak unless spoken to. And, try not to fail too many missions or else you'll be seen as useless to Megatron." I said, repeating what Knock Out had told me.

Knock Out smirked, "Good. Now, just follow those basic rules and you'll live to see another day."

We then entered the command center where Lord Megatron and Soundwave were going over plans, "Lord Megatron," Knock Out said gaining our gracious lord's attention, "we've assembled the mining detail you've requested for the first set of coordinates. Breakdown and I enjoyed previous success retrieving Iacon Relics. In memory of my fallen comrade, I intend to do the same again with my new comrade; Agnus."

I stared emotionlessly at my guardian, realizing that he knew the rules, but chose to ignore them. Also, it was no secret that I was merely a replacement for Knock Out's former assistant. The fact that I'm the only human allowed on the Nemesis is one thing, the fact I'm also a Human Harvester is an added bonus. Though, it still didn't explain why he chose me of all beings to be his new assistant.

Then, Megatron approached us, "This is a mission, not one of your racing excursions! Stop your preening, move quickly and operate with a surgeon's skill! Do you understand me Knock Out?!"

He did manage to scare me, but, I had refused to let it show on my face. Knock Out on the other hand, not so much, "_Heh_, explicitly Lord Megatron."

Megatron then turned his gaze towards me, "So, this is your new assistant?"

I bowed my head, "It is an honor to officially meet you, Lord Megatron."

"Hmm, how promising." He said turning his attention back to Knock Out, "Now since the unfortunate loss of Breakdown has left you rather **vulnerable**, even with your new partner, you will require appropriate support."

That's when I heard some rather heavy footsteps behind us. With me still on his shoulder, he turns and we both come face-to-face with an Insecticon. It had let out an ungodly growling sound making Knock Out take a cautious step back and turn back towards Megatron, "How very, **repellant**."

I looked at Megatron, seeing that he was gesturing us to leave, "Go and collect what rightfully belongs to us!" he then turned around and headed towards Soundwave.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said as he started to head out with the miners and bug following close behind. Before we left, Megatron spoke up again.

"And Agnus" I turned my head slightly and looked at him through the corner of my optic, "do report directly to me how the Autobots react to your presence if you happen to encounter them."

"Yes my lord." I plainly said as Knock Out then leaves the room with me. The others still follow behind.

"Very good, keep it up and you'll go far." Knock Out told me as we headed for the groundbridge.

I remained silent as I clung on tightly to his shoulder, making sure I didn't fall off. I took a quick glance behind us at the Insecticon following us, "Do we really hafta take the bug with us?" I asked Knock Out.

He sighed, "Unfortunately. You see, if Megatron ever offers anyone to _assist_ you, it is always wise to except it."

I nodded in understanding as we quickly approached the bridge room. Everything was all set, all we had to do was walk through and dig for the relic. Everyone walks though. Once on the other side, Knock Out sets me down onto the ground and scans the area with his hand-held scanner. I take a quick look around and realize we're in a subway tunnel, which makes sense on why we didn't just blow up the city. Why go through the trouble when you don't have to.

"Start drilling there." he instructs the miners, "And you" he then pointed at the bug, "make yourself useful and keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors."

It nodded as it then changed to its flight mode and took off.

"And what would you like me to do?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me and smirked, "Just watch and learn."

* * *

**One hour later….**

* * *

So far, all I had learned was that Knock Out is a very impatient 'Con, and he constantly overreacts to anything that he believes will ruin his finish or mess with his hydraulics. Sometimes I think that he likes complaining just alittle too much.

"Could we please pick up the pace!?" Knock Out yelled at the miners, "The humidity down here is threatening to corrode my undercarriage."

"You know Knock Out, there are some things more important than your undercarriage." I told him as I picked under the fingernails of my one fleshy hand.

The bug then made yet another gut wrenching noise behind Knock Out, "Must you hover!?" he said as he turned to face the bug, "Make yourself useful and make sure there are no Autobots in the vicinity!"

It did as it was told and took off. "And, as for you," Knock Out said looking over at me, "do you have idea how hard it is to fix corroded parts?"

"No, but I doubt that spending less than afew hours down here will take that much of a toll on it." I said to him.

He gave me a dangerous glare, "Well I don't like taking chances like that."

"Obviously."

That was when the miners suddenly stopped drilling. Knock Out looked into the giant hole and smiled, "It seems we have reached our prize." He then walks in with me following close behind. Some of the miners were gathered around the object that was still stuck in the wall.

"Well, let me see it already!" Knock Out said as he pushed away some of the miners to get to the object. Poor miners, they get little to no appreciation. I then walked up beside him and stared at the spherical object.

"That's what we're here for?" I say not getting the value of the thing, "It's nothing more than an oversized beach ball!"

"That would be the container that the relic is in my dear." Knock Out explained to me.

Suddenly, we heard the bug make an unnerving wailing noise along with the sound of laser blasts. Knock Out picked me and rushed towards the opening of the hole and see what the heck that freaking bug was doing. Outside, I noticed a blue 'Bot and a yellow 'Bot were fighting with the bug.

"Attack already!" Knock Out commanded the miners who did as they were told. He then set me back down on the ground, "You've done combat training with Dreadwing, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I said.

"Good, then you may be able to show them off. You go and protect the relic."

I nodded at him as I then ran back into the hole. Dreadwing thought me afew things about combat and helped me to figure out how to use my weapons in my arm. So, I was more than well equipped to handle the Autobots. I stood in front of the relic, listening to Knock Out as he fought with the blue femme 'Bot.

"You have lovely features. Perfect for a painful little procedure I like to call the nip and tuck!" I shook my head at his statement. I heard his blade saw running, I then heard a loud thud followed shortly after he said that.

"Dodge and kick." I heard the femme say.

I then changed my metallic hand into a gun and aim at the opening. Once she comes into full view, she freezes. "_Never show weakness towards your enemy." _Dreadwing's words play in my head as she hesitates. _"Use your enemy's weakness to your advantage." _I then fire multiple shots at her, each shot making contact with the femme. She stumbled back alittle but recovered quickly. She finally comes at me, but she showed much resistance. _"Never underestimate your opponent's power." _I ran at her at full speed, jumped up at the ceiling, pushed off the roof, attached a shock bomb onto her back, did a mid-air flip, and then landed on the ground feet first and turned to face her. I actually did it so fast that she hadn't fully realized what had happened. She turned to me looking baffled. I then held up the ignition switch to the shock bomb in my human hand. She raised a brow ridge in confusion, and then her optics grew wide in realization. Before she has any time to react, I flip the switch. She was quickly engulfed by electromagnetic energy and collapsed onto the ground.

I smirked, "Shock and drop."

That was when Knock Out walked in and saw my handiwork, "Impressive. Take her outside so we can _properly_ dispose of her."

I nodded as I grabbed the femme's outstretched arm and pulled her towards the rails. Because of my upgrades, I'm a lot stronger than I look. So, a little femme like her is like pulling a blanket for me. Once I pull her to the side, the bug throws the yellow 'Bot next to her. Knock Out then appeared with the sphere container in his hand.

"Now, shall we see precisely what you are and what you do?" he said while opening the container and pulled out some weird claw-looking device and tossed the container to the ground, he then turned his gaze towards the yellow Autobot, "And what better way to learn your power than to conduct an on-site experiment."

He then knelt down, about to use the relic on the 'Bot. that was when I heard something approaching us. We all turned behind us noticing a set of lights from a sweeper train getting closer and closer to our location. The bug and I were able to get out of the way quickly, but, Knock Out wasn't as lucky though. He had gotten between the sweeper and the wall. He was alright, save for some scratches.

"Hey! Watch the finish!" he yelled as the bug fired afew shots at the retreating train, managing to hit it slightly. Unfortunately, the 'Bots had both come to and started to attack the Insecticon. I was about to join in when Knock Out picked me up and began to back away from the scene.

"Hate to run, but we just missed our train!" Knock Out said as he transformed, taking off with the relic in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's seat.

I crossed my arms and glare at the steering wheel, "Seriously? I coulda taken 'em."

"Don't worry my dear, you get plenty of chances to fight them again." Knock Out said as I noticed him adjusting his rear-view mirror, "Sooner than you think." I turned to see a yellow camero following us.

"Well, well, look who got his treds back." Knock Out said as he made a sharp left hand turn.

I look at the steering wheel with a raised eyebrow, "How'd he loose them?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Knock Out told me as he rolled down my window, "Hope you have good aim."

I smirked as I changed my hand into a gun, "I'd like to think so."

I stuck my upper torso out the window, I aimed at the 'Bot and fired multiple shots. He kept dodging, so, only about half the shots I fired actually managed to hit him. This one wasn't as hesitant as the femme, but, he still showed some resistance by not firing back at me.

"Why won't he fire back?!"

"Either he doesn't want anything to happen to the relic, or, he doesn't wanna risk harming you. My guess would be the latter." Knock Out explained.

I scoffed, "Well, ain't that sweet. But, he really shouldn't think **that** lowly of me."

The Autobot started to get closer, making me unable to get a good shot at him. So I decided to jump out, while Knock Out was still driving. He didn't approve of my sudden action.

"Agnus!" Knock Out shouted as I then landed on my human knee and aimed my gun at the 'Bot. once I was out, the 'Bot then rammed into Knock Out, making him flip over and transform back into his robotic form. I was about to rush over and help when I suddenly felt an excruciating pain in my fleshy knee. It looked like a shredded mess, the knee of my grey jeans was torn and had alittle bit of blood around the edges, the knee itself looked very bloody and torn. Hopefully it's only a flesh wound. I am able to get up, but, am unable to quickly get to my Guardian. For the pain in my knee wouldn't allow me to. I had managed to get close enough to the action before I heard something behind me, I turned my head to see the sweeper train quickly approaching. I look at the yellow 'Bot in front of me, who was staring at the relic now attached to his wrist.

"Watch out!"

"Bumble Bee!"

I heard some people yelling at the 'Bot, apparently named Bumble Bee, from inside the sweeper train. 'Bee then turned around and saw the train quickly approaching and braced for the impact which never came. For the train went through him, or vice versa. I looked at him in shock before the sound of metal on metal impact. I look over and see that Knock Out had gotten hit by the train, the pain in my knee completely forgotten as I rushed to his aid. Once I reached him, a Japanese girl poked her head out the sweeper's window. She got a quick glance at me and Knock Out before her attention shifted towards the Autobot. She shouted his name before she and two other guys got out and headed towards him. All of my attention then went to Knock Out. I checked him out, he was alive. Well, save for a dozen or so scratches. This meant that, once he came to, he was going to flip out. He then quickly came to, letting out a groan as he got up. That was when he caught a glance at himself in the reflection of the sweeper train's front windows. I then proceeded to cover my ear and audio receptor with my hands.

"_This is going to be loud."_ I thought as I pressed my hands tightly over my ears.

And, sure enough, he shouted a deafening _'No' _and pushed the train towards the two Autobots **(I don't know when the femme showed up.)** and three humans. I then felt it was safe enough to uncover my ears.

"You scratch my face I scratch yours!" Knock Out said angrily at them.

'Bee stopped the sweeper train. Both him and the femme looked like they were about to draw their weapons before I noticed them staring at me with concern, even the humans looked worried. Knock Out was quick to take notice and looked down at me, his optics grew wide. I didn't understand why everyone was staring at me. That is, until I felt something run down my left leg. I looked down at my knee and see that it was starting to bleed. My blood made a small pool around my foot. Knock Out quickly transformed and opened the passenger side door. I limped in, but, not before I took a look at the 'Bots. They didn't take this as an opportunity to attack, they simply waited for me to get in. once inside, Knock Out slams the door and speeds off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?!" Knock Out said.

"Didn't think it mattered to you." I said as I tried to stop the bleeding from my knee.

"I'm serious! Why would you just jump out like that?!" Knock Out said clearly upset with me.

I looked at the steering wheel and shrugged, "I thought I could get a better shot at the 'Bot."

"And how did that work out?!" Knock Out mocked me.

I looked away from the steering wheel, "_**Eimer kopf**_. (Bucket head.)"

I then felt a seatbelt wrap tightly around me, "Who are you calling a 'bucket head'?!"

I stared at the steering wheel in shock, "_**Sie wissen, Deutsch?!**_ (You know German?!)"

"I know many of earth's foreign languages. But, I'm very proficient in German." He explained to me.

"_**Wo hast du Deutsch lernen?**_ (Where did you learn German?)" I asked him.

"Internet." He simply said.

"Of course." I said speaking English again.

"Now, once we get back to the ship, I'm taking a look at that Knee." He stated.

"Fine." I said as he called for a groundbridge.

* * *

The moment we arrived on the ship, Knock Out looked over my injured knee. Finding no life threatening injuries, though it still hurt when I walked, he quickly patched me up and we then headed to the control room to report to Megatron. He had carried me the entire way there, claiming that I probably shouldn't walk on my hurt leg too much. The entire way there, Knock Out complained about his scratched finish and how the two Autobots would pay for what they had done. I pretty much zoned out most of his ranting till we arrived at the door to the control room. Before walking in, he set me down onto the ground. I looked at him questioningly, but he looked away. He walked in with me limping slowly behind. As I entered the room, I noticed Megatron, Dreadwing, and Soundwave watching us as we entered.

Knock Out approached Megatron, pushing aside afew Vehicon troopers as he did so, "Can you believe what the Autobots did to me?!" I rolled my eyes as I limped next to Knock Out. He can be such a drama queen.

Megatron walked up to him, "Did you retrieve the relic!?"

I looked away, the fact that I failed my first mission finally sinking in.

"No master." Knock Out said.

Our gracious lord then got up close and personal with him, "Then I suggest you convince me of your continued usefulness by examining Laserbeak, doctor." He and Knock Out looked at Soundwave.

"Of course, my liege." Knock Out said as he turned around and headed for the med-bay with Megatron and Soundwave following close behind.

I groaned, feeling as though I had just arrived. I began to limp towards the med-bay before Dreadwing decided to take pity on me. He picked me up and took me to the med-bay. I turned so that I was somewhat face-to-face with him.

"Didn't you tell me to never show weakness towards others?" I asked him.

"I'm not showing you weakness, I'm showing you mercy." He explained.

"There's a difference?" I said bluntly.

"You're still young. In time, you will understand." Dreadwing told me.

"Or you could just explain it to me know and save me some trouble." He kept quiet, I then looked down at my feet dangling over the side of his hand, "Or not. Oh! By the way, that shock bomb you gave me worked wonders when I used it on that blue femme Autobot."

"So you used the skills I taught you to confront the Autobot, Arcee?"

"And won." I pointed out.

He looked impressed, "She's a tough 'Bot, I'm surprised that you were able to handle her on your own."

"Didn't seem like it." I said as we arrived in the med-bay.

He set me down on one of the examination tables, "We will discuss this matter later. For now, let your leg heal. We will train more when it is fully repaired."

"Alright." I said to him as he left.

I quickly focused on Knock Out as he examined Soundwave, who was laying on one of the other examination benches while Knock Out stood on the step of the bench. His scanner started to make a beeping sound.

"What is it?" Megatron said impatiently.

"An obstruction of some sort." Knock Out said as he and Soundwave stepped down from the bench.

Soundwave then transformed Laserbeak to its flight mode and had the mainframe open up. Revealing a weird glow-stick object. Knock Out looked at it closely, optics growing wide in realization.

"**Grenade!"** Knock Out shouted as he panicked and ducked for cover.

I raised my brow and shook my head. _**Kann man sagen, drama queen?**_ (Can you say drama queen?)

"Ah, that is clever." Megatron said looking at my _'guardian'_, "Knock Out, prepare to properly dispose of the obstruction."

Knock Out stood up, carefully removed the grenade, and bolted out the door with the grenade in hand. I could slightly hear him screaming from down the hall. Soundwave transformed Laserbeak back into his armor, attaching to his chest plate.

"Soundwave," Megatron said gaining the communications officer's attention, "if we are to maintain any advantage over the Autobots—" there was a loud boom, indicating that Knock Out no dubitably messed something up, "—decoding the remainder of the Iacon Database must remain your top priority."

Soundwave nodded as he then left the med-bay, probably to decode whatever remained of the Iacon database. Megatron was about to leave as well, that is, before he noticed my presence far from where he was. He approached me; I stare at him emotionlessly as he approached.

"So tell me, how did the Autobots react to your presence?" Megatron asked me.

I was taken slightly off-guard by the question, but, I gave him my full report, "We encountered the Autobots Arcee and Bumble Bee. Both showed great resistance when it came to attacking me. I used this to my advantage when I battled Arcee, but, I got alittle carried away when I fought with Bumble Bee and ended up injuring my knee. That mistake more than likely cost us the relic." I looked up at him, "Please forgive me, master. I will not allow this to happen again."

He thought about what I said before speaking again, "Interesting, your observations will help greatly for any future battles."

I bowed slightly, "Anything to help the Decepticon cause, Lord Megatron."

He smirked and walked away. But, before he left, "And Agnus, do refrain from telling the others about our little _conversation_."

"Of course, master."

He smirked as he left. Shortly afterward, Knock Out arrived still in one piece.

"I take it you and Lord Megatron had a little _'chat'_." Knock Out said.

"He just scolded me on being so careless." I lied, as per Lord Megatron's instructions.

"Which you deserve." He said making me glare at him, "That's what you get for making me worry about you."

"_**Du bist nicht mein Vater. **_(You're not my Dad.)"

"It doesn't matter! _**Sie sin dimmer noch meine verantwortung! **_(You are still my responsibility!)" Knock Out said.

"Why _do_ you care?" I asked honestly.

He paused before letting out a deep sigh, "I wish I had a proper answer for that, but, I don't. The day I found you on the side of the road, I had just lost my assistant and I needed someone to assist me. And, you were the closest thing I could find…..wait, that didn't come out right."

"I get it, I just happened to be there. Right place, right time." I said.

"Right." He said walking up to me and looking at my knee again, "Let's double check your knee, _**mein lieber. **_(My dear.)"

"Whatever you say _**mein **__**retter**_. (My savior.)" I said.

I saw a slight smile on his face as he worked on my knee.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**I think I did pretty good. It's not easy to make two different POV's, I hope everyone likes my hard work! **


End file.
